Land grid array (“LGA”) connectors and connectors utilizing ball grid arrays (“BGA”) for attachment to printed circuit boards are known. For LGA-LGA and LGA-BGA connectors, there are two opposing interfaces and the contact positions on each interface must be tightly controlled. Adjusting one interface may affect the other.
A typical approach for tightly controlling contact position on both sides of the connector is to tightly control the tolerances of the components and the assembly. This approach is straightforward but expensive because one typically must severely limit manufacturing tolerances and impose the associated added costs.
It would be desirable, therefore, if methods were available for manufacturing such connectors without the need for so tightly controlling tolerances, such as, for example, on BGA tail length, LGA contact height, and the associated plastic housing.